


Lifeguard of my Heart

by Hoot_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Oikawa's too, M/M, Summer, Yes he's the death of me, lifeguard iwaizumi, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_Hoot/pseuds/Hoot_Hoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki are enjoying a nice day at the swimming pool.</p><p>Oikawa is enjoy a nice view of a lifeguard Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was at the swimming pool the other day and-- there was this hot lifeguard and..  
> My friend whispered "What about lifeguard Iwa-chan?"
> 
> So here we are!
> 
> (I wrote this at 6 am help me)
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather was nice. Hot but not too hot, plus a little breeze that was cool but not too cool. It was thursday, so there weren’t many people around.

 _Yeah,_ Oikawa tought, _Makki and Mattsun chose a good day.  
_

Summer was almost over, so the three guys had decided to spend a day at the local swimming pool before going back to their university. When they heard that one of the pools had a system to artificially create waves, Hanamaki and Matsukawa felt the extreme desire to try it (no matter the age, everyone has his childish side buried somewhere in their minds) and Oikawa had nothing to do, so he tagged along.

Oikawa wasn’t a good swimmer, but nothing could stop him from laying down on a deckchair and taking a sunbath. Or at least that was what he had originally thought.

He realized that he didn’t actually have any free will when his two so-called friends dragged him– wait, directly _lifted_ and _threw_ him in the water as soon as he was done putting his sunscreen on.

“What the hell?!” was the only thing he managed to scream before both of them dived at his sides, covering him in splashes.

A whistle interrupted the duo’s laughter shortly after.

“Really nice,” huffed Oikawa, who had just recovered from the shock of being abruptly slammed into the cold water, “We have been here for less than 10 minutes and you’ve already broken a rule.”

“Oh well, this might be our record till now, am I right, ‘Hiro?”

“Yup,” the latter nods, “I can say that I’m proud of myself.”

“Listen, I don’t want to get in trouble and be scolded by some damn–”

As soon as Oikawa lifted his head, he met a pair of green eyes - _angry eyes_ \- looking back at him.

“If you don’t want to get in trouble, then don’t do that again. Diving is not allowed, and you all should know that.” Grumpy-face-dude crossed his arms from the border of the pool, scanning each one of them as if to say _I’m gonna keep my eyes on you_ , but Oikawa was too busy admiring his profile, so he didn’t actually say anything.

“Alright, our bad, chill,” Hanamaki flashed him a peace sign and his signature grin, “We won’t do that again!”

“Good, because I don’t want to call you out again.” Few more glances and he walked away, the whistle jingling on his chest with each step.

When Hanamaki turned to the other two, he actually regretted not having his phone to take photos.

Matsukawa was waving his hand in front of Oikawa’s face, who was blankly staring ahead. Hanamaki printed the image in his mind before splashing some water all over him.

Oikawa was now looking at them with wide eyes, as if he had just seen an alien.

“Did you fucking see that?”

Makki and Mattsun looked at each other, a bit confused, then back at him. “The lifeguard?”

Oikawa put both his hands in front of himself, as if he was showing something. “I didn’t expect to be scolded by some _damn hot_ guy with big bara arms and a good tan and good thighs and and–” A deep breath, “And pretty eyes and weird spiky hair and– No I mean, what the fuck is he?”

The other two bursted out laughing even before he could finish.

 

* * *

 

The day went on peacefully, Oikawa glancing few -a lot of- times to that guy sitting on the lifeguard chair and looking around without knowing that those red shorts and tank top looked _so damn good_ on him, Matsukawa and Hanamaki teasing him about it and enjoying some slides when Oikawa’s reactions weren’t enough to please them.

The worst happened when few hours after lunch the temperature started rising. It wasn’t a problem itself, they were in the water and they could stay fresh, but what about those who were supposed to stay out of the water? What about the lifeguards? The hot guy sitting there? The hot guy sitting there that was now taking off his tank top? The damn hot guy that was now shirtless and exposing his bare -buffed- chest?

“Hey, Mattsun,”

“What is it?”

“I think Oikawa is going to faint.”

Oikawa was really glad that he was in the water, because he didn’t want to be mocked for drooling.

After a full minute -maybe more- of contemplating, he started to float on his back, closing his eyes and playing dead.

“I’m ready to die.”

“As you wish.”

He didn’t have time to react before both Hanamaki and Matsukawa jumped on him and sent him underwater.

 

* * *

 

“Issei?”

“Yeah?”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

Makki’s eyes were literally shining. “It’s waves time!”

Mattsun’s bored default expression transformed into one of joy. “We’re not gonna miss that.”

They exited the hydromassage pool dragging Oikawa by the arms, quickly reaching the big pool in the middle of the establishment. The hot guy was now walking at the borders of the pool with two other lifeguards and had already pointed his eyes on them.

Oikawa’s breath left him in a soft _swoosh_. He didn’t see the marked V under his abdomens when he was on the chair, and now he was feeling extremely _blessed_. He didn’t notice Makki and Mattsun moving to a farther part of the pool, since he was pretty busy staring at some godlike muscles -biceps, tighs, abs, anything and everything-.

He noticed when the waves started spawning, and he actually tried to reach them. The waves were pretty high were they were, but he didn’t want to be left alone, so he tried to swim towards them.

He panicked when he noticed that he wasn’t able to touch the bottom of the pool, but tried to keep his cool. The problem was that the waves weren’t of any help and he started to squirm to stay on the surface – but of course it wasn’t working.

He was pretty sure nobody noticed him, there were few people in the pool and his friends were not facing him, and that’s when he seriously panicked. He wasn’t good at swimming and his lack of skills made him go down, down and down.

And that’s when he thought he was seeing hallucinations. A body appeared under the surface and reached him, an arm circled his waist and pulled him up, up and up.

After some seconds of choking and spitting water, he felt himself being lifted up, and that’s when he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?)

He recognized being on the borders now, and– he should have kept his eyes closed.

The so-damn-hot-guy had just placed his hands on the edge and was lifting himself up. This meant Oikawa now had a front row seat to some biceps flexing and water dripping on a buffed chest and marked abs and–

_Oikawa.exe has stopped working._

* * *

 

When he came back to his senses, three pair of eyes were looking at him.

“Holy fuck– Oikawa, are you ok?” Makki’s voice was actually full of of concern, and so where Mattsun’s eyes.

He slowly lifted himself to sit, looking around. He deducted he was in some staff room, or maybe an emergency room, since there were some first aid kit in a corner.

Oh, wait. So-damn-hot-dude was there too. And he was talking to him.

“S-sorry, what?”

“I said, how are you feeling?”

“Uhm,” He rubbed the back of his head, trying to look away from those eyes, “I feel a bit dizzy, but I think I’m ok.. I guess?”

The guy didn’t bat an eyelash. “You had a heat stroke right after I pulled you out of the water.”

“Oh, right, I was drowning..”

“Oikawa, I promise that I will never leave you in a pool, _ever again_!”

“Same goes for me, it was irresponsible of us.”

Oikawa snorted, “You’re not my parents, and I’m the one who sucks at swimming, so don’t blame yourselves. Buy me milkbread and I will forgive you.”

The air became less heavy, and that’s when the hot guy got up from the chair and crossed his arms - _why the fuck do they look even more buffed like that?_ -.

“You can stay here if you feel like you need some rest, but you can leave whenever you want. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.”

Oikawa was going to speak, but what could he say? _Oh thank you for saving my life and sorry for passing out as I was cheking you out_ didn’t sound convenient.

A voice from outside the room gave a name to the so-damn-hot-dude.

“Iwaizumi, we need you out there, Bokuto has an emergency and has just left!”

“I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

 **[Unknown number]** : I don’t know who you are and I don’t know how you managed to put a note into my bag.

 **[Oikawa]** : I thought you would never find it! I just wanted to thank you for saving my extremely precious life (○ﾟε＾○)v♪

 **[Iwaizumi]** : Oh, so you’re that guy, Oikawa, am I right? You don’t have to thank me, that’s just my duty.

 **[Oikawa]** : Yup, that’s me! And come on, don’t be so grumpy even when you write! What about a coffee? It’s nothing bad, right?

 **[Iwaizumi]** : I have the feeling that you’re not gonna back off, am I right?

 **[Oikawa]** : Too bad that you’re right! Is wednesday okay?

 **[Iwaizumi]** : As you want.

 

* * *

 

Few days later, Oikawa had the chance to drammatically say _“Ohh, thank you, lifeguard of my heart!”_ with an hand on his forehead, and he didn’t miss the little chuckle right after being called lame.

**Author's Note:**

> *Silently cries for lifeguard Iwaizumi*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated!
> 
> Wanna talk about Haikyuu? Come say hi to my Tumblr!  
> [Main blog (Tumblr)](http://megrez99.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing blog (Tumblr)](http://hoot-hoot-drabbles.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Hoot hoot~


End file.
